deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs Lao-Shan Lung
Godzilla vs Lao-Shan Lung is a What-If? Death Battle, serves as the 3rd episode of BigBangOverlordBuster's Second season and as well as the second episode of his genre series "Dragon Wars Battles". Even though Godzilla is NOT classified as a dragon, it has some elements that gave him dragon-like patterns such as spine as well as his atomic breath. Description In terms of Monsters, the term "Giant" is a common, and yet special thing for them, that's why every anime, movie and game have Giant monsters, and these two kaijus are bound to shake the earth as they cross paths... Interlude Bang: Who says “Size doesn’t matter”? When it comes to these colossal behemoths, size is their greatest factor Wiz: Godzilla, the King of the Monsters… Alisa:…And Lao-Shan Lung, the Elder Dragon… Alisa: Im Alisa, and these are my colleagues, Bang the Dragon, and Wiz… Bang: And this is another Dragon War Death Battle… Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who of these two will win in a Death Battle… Godzilla Name: Godzilla Titles: The God, The King of All Monsters, The Destroyer, the Savior, The Prehistoric Force of Nature Height: 108 m / 355 ft Weight: 81,600,000 kg / 90,000 tons Age: Over 65 million years . Powers/Abilities: *Atomic Breath *Spiral Atomic Breath *Nuclear Pulse *Regenerator G1 *Magnetic powers *Sharp dorsal plates *Uncanny durability *Godly strength *Can breathe underwater Wiz: The year was 1954, less than a decade after Little Boy and Fatman had decimated Japan. Bang: They blew up sh** up Alisa: And during their testing of a new shiny bombing, they woke something up… (*Cues: Godzilla Theme - GMK*)(*Godzilla roars*) Bang: Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, the Force of Nature, the God… Wiz: Mutated by nuclear energy, Godzilla stands over 300 feet tall and weighs 90 thousand tons. He is an unstoppable force of nature. Bang: And when you thought you’ve seen everything, you people never have been to Japan. Alisa: The presence of this monster alone makes an entire city block completely uninhabitable. Bang: This guy lives up to his name, he has insane super strength, he lifted and Judo-toss Kaizer-Ghidorah, and so much more to specify, he uses his tail to knock the American-ripoff Zilla, WWE body-slam Angurius, and even performed gravity-defying dropkicks…HE channels this powers through his teeth, tail, claws, kicks. Alisa:..And even possess extreme fire power, his signature Atomic breath, this beam is entirely made up of pure radiation, it melts right through anything, especially that Zilla-rip-off, goddammit America, hail Russia… Wiz: Ookay…since during the previous Death Battles, we have already covered so much about Godzilla.. Bang: And that’s why he’s called, the King of the Monsters. Feats: *44 wins, 9 losses (if King Kong counts), 7 ties *Survived & escaped a black hole *Regenerated from a beating heart *Battled Rodan for over 12 hours *Survived the Absolute Zero Cannon *Lifted & threw Kaizer Ghidorah *Matched Thor's strength Defeated 10 monsters in a row in Final Wars Bang: However, this god has some weakneses Weakneses: *Sensitive to light *Relatively slow *Somewhat clumsy due to size *Lost to King Kong & Mothra *Gills are a weak spot *Vulnerable to strong surges of unnatural electricity *Killed by Oxygen Destroyer & MechaGodzilla 2 Bang: But this did not bring him down, but here’s one thing…why be a King, when he can be a God… (*Cues-Godzilla roar-“Godzilla (2014)” ending*) Lao-Shan Lung Name: Lao-Shan Lung Title(s): The Biggest Monster there is (formerly), The Earthshaker Size: 6960 cm/ (228.3465 feet) Weight: 81,600,000 kg / 90,000 tons Lores: Huge. One of the largest dragons ever documented, rivaled only by colossi such as Ceadeus, Dalamadur, Laviente, and Jhen Mohran. Lao-Shan Lungs are very well armored, although their bellies are vulnerable, as are their heads. Their shells only thicken as the time passes by. A Lao-Shan Lung shell coloration is determined by the kind of mineral particles that float in the atmosphere and get attached to its body as the dragon ages: the ones who dwell in the mountains are colored red because of the abundance of iron particles, while the ones that live near the Volcanic Belt are mostly grey due to ash. Like most dragons, their roar is very loud and can affect hunters a good distance away. Because of their size, getting stepped on or whipped by the tail is very damaging or possibly fatal if the hunter's armor is low grade. (*Queue- Monster Hunter Intro*) Bang: If you remember the world such as this…you are awesome… Wiz: This is the world of Monster Hunter, a world where Hunters have to hunt down multiple variety of monsters, for survival, for weapons, for armor, or for food… Alisa: In one of the 2nd Generation, there were a lot of big ones to hunt down, but in its glory, no monster has become as big as this… (*Queue-Lao-Shan Lung enters the gates*) Bang: Hodor!! Hodor!! Hodor!! Hodor!! Hodor!! Hodor!! HODOR!! (*SFX: Slapping sound rhythmly*) Alisa: No more…No more… No more…No more… No more…No more Wiz: Lao-Shan Lung, literal name means “Old Mountain Dragon” Bang: Oww…yeah, in its time, it is the largest in the land, before Dalamadur came along and took its title… Wiz: Lao-Shan Lung is an Elder Dragon, it weighs over 90,000 tons, stands over at least 300 feet tall, and can shake the earth. Bang: During Monster Hunter Generation, the Hunter took from “Dragon Spears” to Canons and his own heavy-ass weapon to take this guy, and can only manage to scare it away, this monster’s greatest feat is his size, in the second Monster Hunter, he is dubbed and quoted as “The Largest Monster there is”, But this he no longer holds because during the new Frontier, Another Elder Dragon named Dalamadur took its title as the biggest thing there is… Alisa: Size is this monster’s greatest set of skills, it outsizes the hunter, can be the top of its ecology, shakes the earth with a single step, and even rises up and emits a loud high-pitch roar. Powers/Abilities: *Unbelievable Strength and Durability *Powerful Roar *Immense Body armor Bang: Being huge and strong, these guys are literal definitions of “Walking Mountains”, they can bring fortresses down with little to no effort at all, took a lot of hunters just to scare it away, and has no natural predators, but one, which till now is considered a myth Feats: *Needs more than 4 Great Hunters to take it down *Effortlessy break down fortresses and walls with so much ease *One step an already knock a Hunter down with ease Alisa: But this monster has a lot of flaws counted to his big size Weaknesses: *Very slow *Has no serious fire-power Alisa: But you’ll never know when a Lao-Shan Lung decides to come down to bring your fortress down… (*Lao-Shan Lung roars*) Final Introduction Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set…. Alisa: Let’s get this show on the road, they are both ready to rumble… Bang: Bring on the FIRE!!! FIGHT!!! The Earth shakes like a rhythm, like a footstep, Godzilla arose from the sea, he made his signature roar, as it enters on an old, ruined fortress, more earthquakes come forth, a Lao-Shan Lung took down the fortress with little effort, it roars at the equally-size foe. Godzilla roars at the dragon, Lao-Shan Lung roars back at the Kaiju, the two behemoths charge at each other. They collide at each other, like sumo wrestlers, wanting to topple each other to the ground, even though he is far bigger, Godzilla cannot pin Lao-Shan Lung down, the Elder Dragon pushes on forward, not determined to fall. Lao-Shan Lung slams its tail on the King’s head, distracted from the hit, the Elder Dragon topples the big guy down first, As Godzilla attempts to rises from the ground, Lao-Shan Lung slams its front claws down on the kaiju, the earth shakes from the monster’s drop, it rises up slowly and slams on him again, repeating the trembling, Lao-Shan Lung does not plan to loose today, as it continuously slam on Godzilla, the spines of Godzilla glows blue, he fires his atomic breath on the Elder Dragon, the breath of pure radiation topples Lao-Shan Lung on all fours, but it doesn’t seem to be burned by the hot radiation breath, as it sees its foe on fours, Godzilla quickly approaches it and grabs on its back, he hoisted Lao-Shan Lung up and slams him with a suplex. Godzilla hoisthim up again and slams him to the crumbled temple, and another time, he hoisted the Elder- Dragon up, this time, he tosses him far away. Lao-Shan Lung crashes to the ground, the earth shakes, the rocks break, the seas ripple, Lao-Shan Lung has never been of its feet before, and it never faced something like this before. Godzilla is equally surprised, seeing a foe so durable, its atomic breath didn’t melt through with ease. Both monsters clash at each other again, but this time, Godzilla has the upperhand, he continues to push Lao-Shan Lung with minimal effort and Lao-Shan Lung buries both of its hind legs to the ground, making sure it does not go down. Godzilla bites unto Lao-Shan Lung’s armored neck, shaking it a little, trying to make an advantage for himself, but Lao-Shan Lung recognize the ear he’s near to, it makes a powerful roar that scares every bird in the tree, and shakes the trees itself, Godzilla releases his hold on the drago, all it can hear is ringing, is sensitive ears is too close to Lao-Shan Lung’s mouth, Lao-Shan Lung bites onto his neck, where the gills are, as it grabs hold on Godzilla and starts to push him viciously, Godzilla groans from the pain in his ears. Every tree, every stone, and every leftover bones have been crumbled from their earth-shaking foot that I dropping down on the ground, Lao-Shan Lung attempts to push Godzilla down to a cliff, a cliff big enough to throw away thousands of monsters their size. But Godzilla regains his hearing, he gone berserk, he grabs Lao-Shan Lung and shoves it away, the Dragon hurls right through the trees, crashing an so many, Godzilla stomps on Lao-Shan Lung and tries to fire at the soft belly, but Lao-Shan Lung uses his equally large size to rise up and slams its body on the King, but Godzilla slams its claw on Lao-Shan Lung’s ribs, a large crack emits from the Elder Dragon’s hide, it roars in agony from its broken rib, the rib that is near to its lungs, with no time to give it an advantage, Godzilla quickly run towards its giant adversary, it jumps and delivers its gravity-defying dropkick on the dragon, the dragon wobbles from the impact on the kick, Godzilla quickly stands up as he grabs Lao-Shan Lung by its throat, and lands his claw on its shoulder, with an impressive Judo throw, it hurl the Elder Dragon onto the cliff, the Lao-Shan Lung makes its final roar as it falls to the cliff covered in mist, the earth shakes very violent, as if a meteor has made contact to the earth. Godzilla simply looks down, as the mists clears, there it was, the Lao-Shan Lung, lying lifelessly as it lifeless body smashes the rocks below it to pebbles, at the same time, stabbing right through its soft parts. But to every odds, the Lao-Shan Lung continues to rise up, still has some juice left in it, but Godzilla knew how to end this, it hops of the cliff,and lands its heavy weight over the Lao-Shan Lung, crushing him through the rocks deeper, while Godzilla has no fear since his the rocks are hamrles to him, the rocks serve as the murder weapon of the Lao-Shan Lung’s demise. Godzilla stomps on its head, trying to check for any sign of life, the lifeless body simply flows out blood from its mouth, Godzilla roars triumphantly. MONSTER KILL/ K.O. RESULTS Alisa: Ебена мать (Yebena mat') “holy sh**”, that was pretty brutal, even for giants…. Bang: Godzilla has the advantage of being bigger and far stronger than Lao-Shan Lung ever can, Lao-Shan Lung’s durable armor even kept it alive from being burned down by Godzilla’s atomic breath, so at this point, Big-G knew he has to go physical… Wiz: And physical he did, he is the strongest in his universe, he hoisted up so many kaijus and did it impressively in judo-type throws… Alisa: both of their weight are equal, these giants are almost equal in terms of weight, bulk, and downright durability, but Godzilla outtops everything against the Elder Dragon, so we can say that Godzilla is still the King… WINNER Wiz: The Winner is Godzilla… Bang & Alisa: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE!!!! '' '' (*Scene from Dark Souls- Artorias lands on a unfortunate soul) V.S. (*Scene from Sword Art Online- The Gleam Eyes rises up as the gate opens*) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016